


Hamato Family Reunion

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Growing Family [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: Because TMNT needed some joy after that slightly unfulfilling ending, and what better way then a happy father coming home to his kids and grandkids? Ghosts? What’s so strange about that? They’ve fought weirder. Also, considering that ghosts are a thing in this show, Karai needed a happy ending too.





	Hamato Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Read if lost: I’ve wanted to write this for a looooong time. A long time. But it needed a set up, a big set up, to make it last. So here’s my big set up for those who don’t follow every one of my stories (most sane people). Long Live the King is a fic I wrote where Danny became the ghost king, organized the realm, and then got fed up with the ghost hunts and dealt with the issue head on by ripping open the gates between the two worlds for two weeks allowing all to interact with their dead relatives, hopefully decreasing the amount of ghost hate. He also plans to let some stay and live on Earth permanently if they want to take the risk in this hate filled time. This is dubbed the Phantom Sky incident. This is the plot device to allow my fluffy reunions to take place. Second, much smaller note. In my TMNT fics, Donnie, April, and Casey accidentally mutated a couple of kittens with their own DNA so they kept and raised them. Now after that long winded preface, on with the fluff!

The moment the sky turned green, Donatello packed up the kids and headed home to the sewers. Against all natural instinct, he didn’t do this for safety. He actually turned off all the shields upon arrival just on the off chance...the small chance dad was still hanging around and would want to visit. The whole family seemed to have had the idea, as he distinctly remembered his spouses having work today, as well as three of his four siblings. For the first day of this Phantom Sky incident (as the media dubbed it) though, a call in or five was worth it. No one wanted to miss Sensei coming home. 

Which is why it was a tad anticlimactic when they realized they had. Raph, six hours in to the living room stakeout, finally got fed up and stormed towards the dojo for a “calming” workout. After which everyone heard an, “AHH! Wait, POPS!” And heard a tackle, presumedly their brother tackling their...their...

“DAD!” “SENSEI!” And six grown adults follow suit, tackling into their ghost father still on the floor under his buff, bawling son, laughing. He looked just how they lost him, only glowing blue. Karai, having hugged her father all of twice, enjoyed the novelty. Everyone else felt like they’d finally come home. ...Even though they were home. And had forgotten the kittens.

“Sensei, come on, you need to meet the kids.” Casey said with a grin, being the first to pull Splinter up. A small miracle against the six other adults whining and holding him down. 

“Kids?” He blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting that. Just like today, he was normally the one who pulled the best surprises. This one though sounded like a small miracle. “Who’s?”

“Mine, Donnie’s and April’s.” He said with a grin as the family migrated back to the living room, confirming it as a big miracle. The gurgling babies gasped in surprise at the sight of him, stopping what looked to be a biting match to crawl towards him. Splinter seemed unsure how to respond. Of course they made kittens. He’d love his grandchildren no matter what, but really, kittens? He’d think Mikey would have done this universal joke. Still, they were adorable.

“Hello, little ones.” He coos as he bends down. They grab his hands once in reach, before squealing in response to something, giggling happily and trying to climb him. His face softened further, smile widening, already in love. “My how wonderful it is to return to babies in the lair again. How much did I miss?” 

“A lot, Sensei.” Donnie choked out with a wet laugh. “A lot. Welcome home.”

“Welcome home, dad.” The others echoed.

“My children.” He grinned, opening his arms for one more hug, to which the young parents scooped up their kids to bring them into it this time. It was good to be home. He finally backed away though, Poker Face^tm in place. “Now, as you have gifted me with such a wonderful surprise, I feel the need to return one of my own. Meet your mother.” He gestures to the side then as a beautiful woman dressed in a white, flowing Kimono appeared beside him. His grin finally broke through at their shocked expressions. 

Tang Shen gasped in delight. “My Kapa! It really is you!” Then she glanced over, noticing the stunned, scared girl beside them. “My Miwa.” She whispered. That dam finally broke.

“Mom.” Karai chocked out, running and hugging her fiercely. 

“Sorry I’m late, the afterlife can be such a hassle to hunt for an exit in.” She grinned, hugging her child.

“Welcome home mom.” She whispered back. 

Tang Shen looked up, noticing the turtles standing by awkwardly.

“And what are you doing over there? You’re my precious little boys, protecting me before you were even born. Sons, get in the hug.” 

And they dashed forward finally. Finally hugging the woman they had looked at the picture of since childhood. The woman they knew would have been a great mom. The woman they had always wanted to know, but got all of a day of secrets to actually do so. The woman they couldn’t save, had had to stand by and watch die. 

“We failed you.” Donnie whispered, heart broken, finally getting to say his deepest regret.

“You did no such thing.” She said, hugging them tighter, tears leaking through. “You saved my husband, you protected my daughter, and still found a way to keep existing. I’ve heard it all from Yoshi, you did me proud. I wish I could have raised you all, but I’ll just have to make up for lost time now!” She pulled back, rolling her kimono sleeves up. “Where’s the kitchen? Dinner will be ready in a bit. Cucumbers and pizza are some of your favorites, right?”

“I’ll help, mom!” Mikey screamed in joy, following.

“Me too-“ “No!” Was the group response to Leo’s offer. 

“You catch up with dad.” Mikey said, grimacing at the thought of another Leo accident in his kitchen, especially on such an important day. “Karai, you wanna?”

“Yeah,” She whispered, coming forward. “I’ll help.” She rarely cooked, but that might change now. She had a mother to show her how. “And Mom?” 

“Yes, dear?” Shen looked back.

“Welcome Home!” Was the group response, leaving her in smiling tears as she turned towards the kitchen.

“It’s good to be home.”


End file.
